dcjloversfandomcom-20200215-history
DCJ Big Bang Rules
The rules laid out in this section are to be followed by all the participants in the DCJ BB and its other challenges. Any participant that does not follow the rules are subject to a temporary or permanent''' ban from this and all challenges the mods are involved in. '''Rules: * To participate in this challenge you must be in the DCJ Lovers Discord where all the communication takes place. If you are not already present there upon signing up you will receive an email with a link, you will not officially be signed up until you are in the server. ' * '''To participate in this challenge you must be 18 years of age or older. There are frequently explicit storylines and scenes in the material produced from this challenge. ' * '''Main ship has to be Dean/Cas/Jimmy ** There can be other ships but end goal has to be DCJ *** A's much as we love to see all kinds of pairings this is the Dean/Cas/Jimmy Big Bang, so the end game should be those three together.' ** Any other side pairings are fine ** No RPF or RPS. * Underage must be tagged ** No extreme underage in sexual situations (under 13) ** No extreme age gaps if one of the characters is underage (no 14-year-olds with 28-year-olds for example) ** Mentions of past underage abuse/involvement is acceptable as long as there is none shown “on screen” * All major warnings must be tagged in your summary, and cannot be subsequently changed unless you consult with your artist and they say it’s alright. ** Major warnings are: Rape/Non-Con, Dub Con, Underage, Major Character Death, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Suicide/Self-harm, Torture, Bestiality, Addiction, Eating Disorders, Physical/Mental/Sexual Abuse, Dark Fic * Crossovers allowed DCJ must be the main focus though * Must be an original work not posted anywhere else before your posting date. It’s fine if you started writing the work before the challenge began, as long as it’s never been shared publicly. * Participants may sign up as both an author and an artist as long as you can meet all deadlines for both. ** You may not create art for your own story as a bang artist * Co-authors are allowed but the art rules still apply * Authors and artists are responsible for communicating during creation of work to meet the deadline. ''' ** '''If an artist or author fails to communicate before the first check-in after pairing, it will result in a drop of the non-communicative party. After you submit your work to@dcjbigbang on Tumblr we encourage you to post your fic in whichever platform you wish, we only ask that you link back to DCJBB * No art may depict minors being sexualized or in sexual situations. * Stories must be beta’d before being submitted. Betas may sign up starting on December 11th, and beta sign up will continue until all authors indicate they have betas. Authors are not required to choose a beta who has signed up for the challenge. If you need help finding a beta, contact the DCJ BB mods. * Permitted Posting Platforms includeAo3, Tumblr, Livejournal, Pillowfort, and FanFiction.net. If there is another platform that you are interested in posting on for the initial fic posting please contact the DCJ BB mods * Remember this is your work, your rights, you can post it anywhere you wish after initial submissions and postings are made. If you wish to post it somewhere else and want to include the art please contact your artist for approval of posting on that platform. Kindly remember: not all artists are comfortable with their work being posted everywhere. * On your posting date, you must post your entire fic on every platform on which you release it. ** No serial posting. * On posting day you will make a submission of art and fic link with a teaser to the DCJBB Blog to be posted. * You may not put out teasers or talk publicly about the content of your fic until after artist claims. Category:DCJBB